1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to small, high-performance photographing lenses and a photographing apparatus (i.e. cameras, camera hardware modules) including the photographing lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many photographing apparatuses use solid-state photographing devices such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Examples of such photographing apparatuses include digital still cameras, video cameras, and interchangeable lens cameras. Recently, photographing apparatuses employing solid-state imaging devices are being manufactured in smaller sizes because the market demands thinner overall devices that include such cameras. For example, recently developed handheld devices such as smart phones are equipped with such photographing apparatuses, yet such smartphones are thinner than ever. Consumers demand ever-increasing high-performance devices such as high-resolution, wide-angle devices. In addition, an increasing number of consumers have expert knowledge about cameras.
Small photographing apparatuses used in many devices, such as high-pixel photographing apparatuses, have a complex construction requiring high-resolution and high-performance photographing lenses. However, there is a great deal of difficulty in manufacturing such high-performance photographing apparatuses when only using four or five lenses due to size constraints of devices such as smartphones, portable terminals, etc., and to incorporate high-performance photographing apparatuses in slim portable terminals while maintaining optical characteristics and aberration characteristics of the larger-sized high-performance photographing apparatuses.